


The Agent (working title)

by LadyCarter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Kidnapping, Submissive Male, Tasers, Threats of Violence, WIP, dominant female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCarter/pseuds/LadyCarter
Summary: An agent gets distracted by a lovely looking figure. (to be revised)





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight it had been a stupid mistake to leave base before conducting the mandatory surveillance sweep she herself had insisted upon. A stupid, rookie, overly tired and just fucking done mistake.

There'd been no big occurrences that needed everyone on-board to handle and she'd only had to send out reconnaissance groups a dozen or so times to make sure no up start baddies thought they could find a foot hold in her domain. The last few months were relatively quiet, leaving her to upgrade their systems and lay in wait, bored out of mind but exhausting herself by searching for any interesting little titbit. 

The inactivity had drawn her thoughts to another area of her life that had been unfulfilled for a long while now, lately even the deference her colleagues afforded her was looking interesting, she needed to find an outlet, hopefully a long term solution she could keep in her bed and at her feet for a longer stretch then a couple days, as her last few liaisons had been.

A man of similar height, a strong stature softened by some plump, a quiet demeanour and kind face, were the base requirements she always looked for but the added value of a similarly keen mind, a similar disposition to her own areas of entertainment, the quiet yearning for her touch and a readiness to please were things she wanted, but had no way of finding without putting herself too outside her own sphere of incognito that she maintained to protect her people.   
And wasn't that just the thing, she wanted her people as safe and happy as they could be, at the expense of her own fleeting desires for someone of her own. 

She'd made it near the end of the block the base occupied, lost in her exhausted musing absentmindedly pushing her wire-framed glasses back up her nose and following the gesture with sweeping the hair that had escaped her bun back behind an ear, that when she noticed the figure across the street she wasn't prepared for how off-guard she became.  
As if a physical manifestation of her silent yearning had just materialised from her mind to the opposite corner of the street, there stood a slightly pudgy, cute looking puppy of a man his awkward attire of strap-on sandals, red knee length shorts and a really quite hilarious shirt depicting a Mario/Alien crossover adding to his overall softness.  
He made eye contact, tilted his head slightly and then smiled at her - holy shit- the effect that smile had on her was obscene, her mindset immediately becoming a field of filthy images, which is obviously why, and she'll claim this adamantly later, she didn't hear the scuff of a step from behind her, before the paralysing effect of the taser now shoved into her back, immobilised her. The pain was agonising though she pushed it to the back of her mind, this was nowhere near the first occurrence of such an attack, she focused instead on the perfect trap of a man still standing across the road, though now his eyes were shadowed, his shoulders hunched and fists clenched as he returned her gaze before ducking his head away.

They'd done their research, whoever it was who were kidnapping her this time, when they found this lure, in her line of work relationships were allowed though she'd abstained because of her inability to find someone with the qualities that this man outwardly represented, a guy with something to grab onto, soft looking hair cut short but with enough length to grip,doe eyes begging for something that will now probably never come to pass, the shirt to appeal to her out of work interest and that damn smile, that puppy eyed turning of the lips equated to the situation that she had now found herself in, being dragged into the back of a nondescript van that had just pulled up beside her, the boy now dead eyed getting into the back with her whilst her attacker and another sat up front.

“Bind her” came the harsh tone of the driver as he started up the van, turning onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Spasmodic twitches and cramps prevented the agent from doing anything but watch as the boy, -her boy-No!- man, pulled from an organised huddle of shelves in the wall a pair of zip ties. The open floor of the back of the van provided a lot of storage room for a painter, carpenter or professional kidnapper, the floors covered in a rubbery textured material which she was sure would be perfect for easily cleaning blood off of. 

That morbid observation was derailed by the sight of the boy -Man!- crawling across the floor towards where she lay against the opposite side of the van and really he shouldn't look so enticing on his knees – Stop that!this is so not the time – she chastised herself.  
Even though the command had been harsh and his loyalties currently certain enough, the – oh for fucks sake fine!- boy was surprisingly gentle when he brought her wrists together in front of her, slipping the tie around them and tightening the cords snugly, she wondered idly if he was new to this whole taking captives business or just naive enough to underestimate her by allowing her hands in-front.

The ankles were next, he slid his hands under the cuffs of her jeans seemingly to secure the tie against her skin, before she felt his fingers slide down her calves and discover the hilt of the small dagger she always kept strapped to her right calf.  
She grit her teeth, the spasms starting to subside as his fingers seemed to linger on the knife for an uncertain time before he finally loosened the holster, sliding it down her calf and in the process nudging the other small blade peeking out of the top of her left boot.

She studied him curiously as he paused again, a small furrow appearing between his eyebrows, his eyes lowered toward the small hilt peeking above the rim of her boot before, carefully and surprisingly nonchalantly setting aside the calf knife, pulling out the other zip tie and smoothing her jeans cuffs back over her ankles as he secured the tie around them.

She blinked, eyes still focused on where the still safe knife rested snug in her boot before glancing back over to the boy, his back to her as he placed the confiscated blade into one of the wall mounted shelves.

“She's secure” came a soft spoken though emotionally distant toned answer to the previous command, the boy resting his back against the padded – soundproofed she realised- wall of the van, knees crossed, his hands rested gripped tightly together in his lap.

“Good boy” came a condescendingly sweet toned reply from the woman in the passenger seat, the reaction to her words immediate as the boys shoulders hunched, his head dipping and a flush crept up from the collar of his shirt.

The agent would have thought this to be a positive response had it not been for the pressure of the knife still resting against her ankle and his earlier reactions towards her, so it was easy enough to spot the down turn of his mouth and the small fleeting glance in her direction.

His attitude towards her was confusing though familiar, the inability to watch her pain back on the street corner, the gentleness of his handling and now that fleeting glance in her direction from beneath his lashes, as though seeking approval from her as well.  
If the circumstances had been different she would have thought he was seeking to please her, to entice her into taking him home, but these were not ideal circumstances and she had to remain on guard against him now, the image being presented completely possibly a fabrication to entice her into a sense of comfort, to then encourage who knew what out of her later on. Another option being that he was naturally this way and he recognised something in her that he wanted, if that was the case he was a possible means to exploit later on.  
The hint of possessiveness she could already feel rearing its head in the back of her mind needed to pushed to the side as she finally attempted to focus on the end destination of this impromptu escapade.

A glance at the scarred surface of her grandfather's watch revealed it to have been 20 minutes since she left base, giving her an estimated sphere of distance they could have travelled, the newly emerging glow of the light posts turning on displayed the orange tinge of a main road and a high stretch of trees on her right prompted the memory of the cow pastures south-west of the base – so we're heading towards the escarpment- she had to roll her eyes, the local baddies she'd encountered always seemed to have a hideaway up the mountain or pushed far into the bush where they had their bases for evil dos.  
She let a huff of breath escape at the thought, drawing a glance obscured by lashes from the boy, she gave him a half smile, barely an upturn of her lip but for some reason his eyes widened slightly and the earlier pink flush returned again, she frowned slightly at the noticeable reaction and he ducked his head away from her.

Turning her focus to the front of the van, “Are you going to divulge your evil plans now or do I have to put up with you and your friends for an indefinite period of time” her tone was exasperated, on top of the fact that she really was exhausted from an already long day, this kidnapping wasn't even her 10th so far and she just wanted to go to bed.  
The woman in the passenger seat turned towards her; sour-faced, the fringe of her obviously dyed red mop of hair falling across the side of her face, the edge of her – was that a fucking boob tube?! - top dipping dangerously close to the swell of her bee sting breasts.

“Your little organisation has been causing problems for our operations, with you out of the picture we'll have an easier time of things _Milady_ ” she sneers the last word, giving a mocking royal wave.

The agent, codename Milady stiffened at the title, the term having been restricted to only those in the agency. It had come about as an amused deference that her friends had shown her initially as she gave out orders and ensured their safety in the field, the title had become near as well engrained as her own name with how often she heard it, now as her official name as the leader of the agency and solidified her 'rule' of her domain.  
But these people shouldn't know that name at all especially not in relation to her, her attire of a crinkled olive button up over a Gothic patterned shirt, high waisted jeans covered in rips and small scorch marks from the more fiery of her experiments and the innocent looking ankle boots concealing an steel toe each and a still hidden blade, she didn't exactly give off the air of head of a small private agency bent on keeping the idiots of this fine country safe.

The agency was deep cover, operating out of the an adult store on the back street of the main road, a place that though drawing attention didn't get a lot of foot traffic from the stiffs that lived in the area and only pulled in a bimonthly sweep by one of local police teams, though why they bothered she suspected was because they were curious, the next time she was working out the front she'd been going to ask if they wanted a demonstration, to either finally shoo them away or have some fun and get another foothold into the local law enforcement.

So where was the breach? A spy? Doubtful she screened all new applicants months in advance and tracked their movements and communiques for months after they signed on, all without giving them any knowledge that it had been done. A piece of surveillance that they'd missed was also doubtful, they scanned the shop and surrounding area for up to two hundred meters around the premise for foreign technology every three hours with a constant low frequency jammer on any outgoing data flow, which had initially resulted in complaints to the counsel about lost reception when they first moved in as they hadn't bugged the neighbouring buildings yet. The only way these people could know of her was through overheard conversations in the field, probably during the process of interfering in these peoples operations and kept a low profile vocal identifier scanning for her vocal print, which they could have found through any number of her civilian conversations outside of work.

It seems these people were a higher class of criminal than she'd encountered recently – Good I was getting bored!- she thought. In response to the snide remark Milady rose a sculpted eyebrow and diverted the conversation. As she was thinking of the breach she'd noticed they'd began their ascent into up the mountain.

“Really though, what is the fascination with having lairs in the escarpment, can't you lot be a little original?”

A small giggle erupted from the boy -Awww!- boob tube going red in the face hissing threateningly at him, which resulted in immediate quiet and a near indistinguishable whimper. 

“Keep your mouth shut or you'll feel my little friend again” she zapped the taser at the agent, Milady remaining unfazed by the threat, noticing instead the flinch that jolted through the boy at the sound, she chose to remain silent.  
Boob tube smiled smug at her apparent victory, turning back to face the front of the van, the sound of the taser discharging every few minutes her obvious ploy to uphold her threat. Milady remained focussed on the boy though, noticing the small twitches at each small zap, the image being painted in her minds eye not a pretty one, an intimate knowledge of the taser was evident, the threat of violence perhaps a constant concern and again the fact that he only took the most obvious of the blades, seeming to tell her that he may be trying to rebel or escape from the people he works for.

The agent stretched out her legs towards the boy nudging his shin with a steel tipped toe, rewarded when he glanced up warily, she tilted her head towards the red head and furrowed her brow concernedly, he followed her gaze before looking back giving a self-deprecating little smile and a shrug.  
The level of empathy she already felt for this guy was alarming, she knew very well this could be another set up but it just didn't feel that way and another surge of possessiveness came over her, tinged with the need to protect and care for the figure curled up across from her.


	3. Chapter 3

The van finally coming to a stop drew the agent from her thoughts, the sliding door being pulled open by the driver.

“Get out” another harsh command, the boy scrambling to comply, Milady scooting herself over, bemusedly wondering what would happen now. 

Once on the ground she surveyed the area, they were deep within the trees, a two storey building standing in the middle of the clearing with a large shed to the side, there were guards stationed outside each building and two others moving around the perimeter in opposite directions.  
That was all she was able to process before she was once again immobilised by the taser, falling against the boy who had been beside her.

“Take Milady to her chambers boy” snapped boob tube, watching as the boy picked the agent up bridal style before approaching the house.

“That wasn't nessc-” “I don't fucking care!” was the last the agent heard of the two before they were out of earshot.

They passed through a comfortable looking lounge room, into a hallway and then through a doorway that led down into a basement room. A small cot was pushed against the wall, threadbare blankets thrown on top, a computer desk was opposite covered in small figurines and in the corner nearest the bed she could spot a coil of thin chain. The boy took her through an adjoining door that revealed a room that had obviously been set up for occupancy, the single roof light illuminated the double bed pressed into a corner of the room, a desk sitting beside it with a lonely desk lamp on top, against the opposite wall sat a ratty couch with a stocked up bookcase and on another wall was a door that hopefully at least had a toilet.

They approached the bed, the boy setting her down carefully, making sure she was well situated before stepping back, he ducked his head seemingly embarrassed at his own fussing.   
The spasms had subsided into the occasional twitch, so Milady sat upright, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

She looked at the boy with a soft expression as she observed him fidget with the bottom edge of his shirt, “ I don't suppose you can untie my legs?” she asked, her breath hitching when he dropped to his knees on the rug that ran the length of her bed, bowing his head to his task as he loosened the zip tie, smoothing it down her calves and again brushed against the boot knife this time without pause and placing the tie on the bed beside the agent, slowly glancing up at her before looking back at his knees, making no other move to get up.

Milady left the tie where it was for the moment as she inspected the boy kneeling in front of her, the image was enticing, sparking filthy ideas in her mind, she reached out her still bound hands to brush her fingers through his hair, a shiver coming over him as she allowed her nails to drag through, luxuriating in the rare, sweet moment before grabbing a handful and wrenching his head back, a keening mewl slipping from his lips.  
The sounds turning to small whimpers as the boy barred his throat to her in an instinctive sign of submission, the sad little sounds and his pleading hazel eyes pricked at Milady's heart.  
She relaxed her grip, the boy staying still as she ran her hands down to rest against the offered throat stroking slightly when they settled there.

“Now, now darling none of that, quiet now” her tone was gentle but firm, the boy quieting quickly.

“What's your name pup?” the pet name slipping out on instinct, it having been so long since she had been in a situation like this, though she cringed inside as she recalled the other room, the glimpse of metal in that corner making her regret the term.  
However the pet name seemed to not be a bother at all as he lent up against her leg resting his head on her thigh, she shifted her hands back to his hair again, stroking it as she waited for a response. She knew he could speak he had answered in the van, so it wasn't long before he gently cleared his throat and a hushed “Tim” was her answer.

“Tim” she sounded it out, let it hum through her mouth, a slight nuzzle against her thigh showing the boy's, Tim's obvious approval.  
Milady closed her eyes for a moment allowing the sensation of his soft hair and pressing weight against her leg to sooth her thoughts. This beautiful boy was ideal, receptive, affectionate and well trained, she wondered if he had to keep this side of himself hidden from the vultures outside, whether his submissive attitude was seen as compliance and fear by whoever it was that ran this operation, if he...belonged to anyone?  
That last thought inspired an irrational anger and surge of envy that was entirely inappropriate considering the limited amount of time she had known Tim. Though she couldn't help but ask if only to put her mind at ease.  
“Do you belong to anyone pup?”

As he looked up at her to answer, the half open door slammed against the wall, a snap reaction reach for the knife in her boot hindered by Tim huddling against her knees, a small squeeze to her armed ankle showing it to have been a deliberate interception.

The figure now standing in the doorway gave off a menacing vibe, his pock marked face, dark clad wiry frame and the gun noticeably sticking out of the top of his pants gave the impression of a junkie with an attitude.  
“You fucking slut” came a too casual drawl, Milady drew herself up against the insult until she noticed his gaze was directed towards Tim, who was now scrambling to his feet.  
“What'd she do? Smile at you? And of course you dropped to your knees and showed your belly!” the man sneered, striding forward to grip the back of the boys neck dragging him to the door and throwing him to the floor of the other room.  
“I'll deal with you in a moment” he said threateningly before slamming the door shut.

In the brief moment of the man's inattention Milady slid the zip tie beside her underneath the blanket before assuming a straight backed pose and slipping a diplomatic smile onto her face as he turned from the door.  
“Milady' he sketched a taunting bow.  
“Is he always so...clingy” she had decided from the man's reaction to remain distant from any personal feelings she may have, her main objective now being the gathering of information and escape now that the tempting distraction was out of sight. Her comment drew a disdainful barking laugh from the junkie.  
“You wouldn't believe how many times that slut has had to be dragged away from a-” a pause as he eyed her up “- tempting figure. Especially ones in positions of power, he just can't help himself, though he's perfect for honey pot missions as evidenced by your presence here with us now” he gave a lecherous glance at her again before extending a hand towards her that she let hang there, keeping her eyes focused on his face.


End file.
